New name, new life?
by Valexa Kaiba
Summary: Seto and Mokuba are visited by someone who assures have known their parents. This will bring the Kaiba brothers some new things to think about
1. We gave them up

Note from the author: I've made some changes on this chapter 'cause I didn't know what was the story behind the Kaiba brothers and their relatives. In the american version we never knew what the truth was, but after **Cloaked Fox's** **review **I decided to do some research and Irealized he was right. Though,I still have the same idea in mind, the Kaiba brothers facing their past.

* * *

It was a cold day. The snow was starting to fall, and soon the entire cemetery would be covered with it. No one could be seen, except for a woman kneeling besides a grave. She put some flowers on the stone at the same time she let some tears rolled over her face. 

-I really wanted to come before, but everything was so complicated there- she muttered

She stared at the inscription for a few seconds, and then she stood up sort of surprised about she just had read. She instantly looked for someone that could answer the questions she now had.

-Mr.! Mr.! - she yelled at an old man with a uniform. The man walked slowly to her

-Yes m'am-

- There are two names missing in this inscription. Do you know if the children of these people were buried somewhere else?-

- They are the only Obayashi here m'am-

-But this can't be. They clearly informed me that my cousin and his children were killed in a car accident and they were going to be buried here, and now you tell me that's not true. How is that possible?

- I'm sorry Mss, but they must have informed you wrong. If they're not in the gravestone it's because they are not dead-

-What are you saying! That has no sense.

-I'm not the one to tell you so. Maybe you should ask that to the ones that gave you that information-

-I guess… Thanks anyway-

Mina was completely shocked. She arrived to Domino after 10 years of absence, and found out that her nephews weren't really dead. How could that be? She clearly remembered the day she received the news. She was in Brazil, in a volunteer program, and it was odd for her getting mail from relatives she barely talked to, she never was that close to them, except for her cousin, so she figured it had to be something big. And it was, she could almost feel her heart breaking when she read about his death. Couple of months before she had received a picture with him and his kids and the next thing she knew was they were no longer alive. She wanted so bad to go to the funeral but she couldn't, a life of volunteering hadn't left her enough money to buy a plane ticket, until today. Some people had to give her some answers.

So she started to make some calls, using an old phone book there was in her hotel room but she wasn't getting anywhere. All of them had told her she's got the wrong number or that they didn't live there anymore. There was just a number left, so she prayed she got any lucky. A woman answered. She asked if she was speaking with Akina Obayashi, and she said yes.

-Akina, it's me Mina-

-Mina? - The woman responded clueless

- Your cousin-

-…-

-The one who lived in Brazil-

-Oh Mina, yes. How are you?

-I'm fine. I called 'cause I needed to talk to you. Can I pay you a visit?-

-Amh… yes… I guess… Sure, come over-

-Thanks I'll be there-

An hour later, Mina was at Akina's place. Akina was married, so she's changed her last name to Nakamura, and she had three children, who weren't there at the moment.

-Mmm.. Akina there's something I want to know-

-And that would be?

-What happened to Yukio and his kids?-

-They were killed in a car accident. We sent you a letter. I'm sorry you couldn't come to the funeral but you have to understand we couldn't afford your ticket-

-I understand that, but I went to their grave, and Seto and Mokuba weren't on the gravestone-

The woman's faced changed completely. She seemed now kind of nervous.

-They weren't? That's odd… They were buried there with Yukio-

-So they just forgot to put their names?-

-Ahm… I don't know. I wasn't in charge of the arrangements-

-But you do visit them often, right? You should have noticed it before-

-I haven't had the time…-

-During 10 years you didn't have a single day to go to the cemetery? I guess anyone else either, right?-

-They don't live in Domino anymore, so I can tell you're right-

-Do you have their numbers?-

-Ahm… Not in the moment-

-Mmm… ok then. I'll talk to the cemetery administer about this incident-

The woman was even more anxious now

-You can't-

-Why not? Why can't I do that Akina?

-Because…because…-

-What?-

-They are not dead-

Mina couldn't believe it. They have lied to them. How could they do something like that?

-What? Why did you lie then? Where are they?

-Well… The situation was very difficult and we just couldn't… We couldn't raise them

-What are you saying?-

-Ahm… We… we gave them up-

-You did what! How could you! How could you do such thing! I can't believe you! You have no forgiveness! Don't say you couldn't raise them; I would have if I didn't live in another continent

Mina was indignant. What kind of people would do that? Somehow she was glad she never had to keep in touch with them, she wouldn't stand it, not after that. She couldn't stay any longer in that house, but before she needed to know one more thing.

-Where did you leave them Akina?-

-Mmm… there's this orphanage near the Domino Hospital…- the woman stated with pronounced shame in her voice-

-Thank you… I want you to know that I feel disgusted by your actions. I'm glad I never had anything to do with you people-

* * *

Days later, Mina visited the orphanage Akina told her about, carrying a picture of the two children her cousin has sent her once. At first, no one seemed to remember, but an old lady after seeing the picture assured her she had known the boys. 

-You have a great picture there. Could I get a closer look? - The woman requested gently

-Yes, of course- Mina agreed and lent her the photo

-How couldn't I remember these two. They have a huge luck, you know. More than any of these kids could ever dream of.

-So you know where they are?-

-Everyone does, but I can see why no one would recognize them. This is an old picture, now Seto is a handsome young boy, and Mokuba is no longer a baby- the woman commented between laughs

-It's been ten years, since that photo was took, so I guess you're right, but would you please tell me what happened to them-

-You'll see. Seto was a very smart boy, more intelligent than any other boy here. People saw that, and many times they were eager to adopt him but he refused to leave without Mokuba. I told him a few times that almost never families adopted brothers, and sooner or later he had to look for himself, but he always got pretty mad with those words. He loved his brother too much to do so. They grew lonely but happy, I think having each other was enough for them, but Seto wanted to get out. So, one day Gozaburo Kaiba, the biggest chess master in those days, came here and Seto saw in him his ticket to finally leave. He defied him to a chess game, and if he beat Gozaburo, he had to take them with him. And so he did. Seto and Mokuba received the Kaiba name-

- They did? So, they are in good hands?- Mina asked desperately

-I could say so. Gozaburo Kaiba was the owner of a gigantic corporation, but he passed away, and now Seto runs it. I see these boys in magazines everyday. And I think Seto is one of the hottest bachelors of Domino- the woman laughed

-Wait, wait, wait… So are you telling me these kids are having a life they could only dreamed about if they weren't left here

-Yes, they are. But if it hasn't been for Seto maybe they would be stuck here nowadays. That boy is a gem. But Mss, I think no money would give them what you can: the chance to know about their parents. Don't you think?

Mina thanked the woman and left the orphanage a bit more confused than the first time. Now everything was odd. What would she tell them? She remembered then some letters their father had sent her months before the accident and thought they would want to see them. Yes, of course they would, but how she would get to them?

She walked few blocks when she stood in front of a magazines' stand. There were like a dozen of magazines hanging with a young brunet on the cover. It could be read: _Seto Kaiba: CEO and duelist just at 18_

-He's just 18? … And geez he's grown. Looks exactly like Yukio…-

Now she had a clue, she just needed to get to… Kaiba Corp.


	2. I'm Mina

Mina was sitting in the cab in her way to Kaiba Corp when suddenly something crossed her mind. If her family had actually dropped Seto and Mokuba in the orphanage, they would be anything but pleasant of seeing any relative again. She couldn't blame them, she actually felt repulsed when she knew that. What merciless soul could abandon two little boys to their fate? She now knew that Akina and the rest of her family could. Mina was doubtful, her nephews had a better life, why would they want to know 'bout someone who never was there for them before? She was ready to tell the driver to turn around and ask him to carry her to the hotel when she remembered the woman's words.

She did have something no money could ever give them: memories 'bout their father. Probably they were too young to remember and those letters she had on her backpack were the vivid proof of the love Yukio felt for them. He always told Mina 'bout them through his letters, 'bout how he felt when their mother died and how difficult it was to raise them without her. Everything was there. She felt she needed to let them know their parents did care 'bout them. So she forgot their doubts and waited for the cab arrived to her destiny.

The car pulled over a huge building. Mina was astonished by its size. She entered and searched for someone that could lead her steps. She approached to the receptionist and with a short smile asked her if she could see Seto.

-Do you have an appointment? - The young woman asked

-No, I don't. But I need to talk to him... I'm a relative of his- Mina replied almost in a whisper. That wasn't the smartest thing to say. After what had happened being a relative wasn't that convenient.

-I'm sorry but you can't see Mr. Kaiba if you don't have an appointment-

-This is really important. I'm sure he would be really mad if you don't let me in- she said using her best persuasive tone.

-There's where you're wrong. He would be really mad if I LET you in- she emphasized the "let"

-Fine. I'll find my way to him- Mina walked away and sat on a couch nearby.

She took a magazine from the bunch on a little table, and read. It would take long until she made something up. Few minutes later someone sat next to her but she didn't bother to look. She finished with the magazine and was about to take the one with her nephew on the cover but the kid sitting next to her took it first. Then she heard him giggling

-Haha, Seto must be so upset- he said to himself

Mina raised her sight and saw the boy more clearly. He had raven long hair and big grey eyes. He sort of reminded her of Mokuba, but she thought maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see.

-Mr. Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba wants to see you now- someone said. That name, could it be?

The boy left the magazine over the desk and turned around to face a man in a black suit that wasn't standing that far from him.

-Roland! You told my brother, didn't you?- The raven kid exclaimed with clear discontent on his face

-I'm sorry Mr. Mokuba but I couldn't hide something like that from Mr. Kaiba- the man in the suite, who seemed to be Roland, excused himself while he grinned idiotically

-Well, then I'm going to tell Sylvia you have a crush on her!-

Roland couldn't help blushing when he realized Sylvia, the receptionist had heard that. He needed to take the kid to his brother's before he revealed some other things he didn't want her to know.

-Mr. Mokuba let's go. You don't want to make your brother wait! - He grabbed Mokuba's arm and took him almost flying to the elevator

-Auch, Roland! You're hurting me!-

In a little while they weren't longer at anyone's sight. Mina just stared at them. Could it be him? He had to be, who else would be Mr. Kaiba's brother if not him. Then, she felt curious. She wanted to know what the magazine said about Seto Kaiba. So she looked for the page and there it was a whole page picture of this handsome brunette with deep blue eyes, wearing a white suit with a light blue tie. He was sitting on a black couch. No smile on his face. In the same page it could be read: **_"Second best isn't that bad at all"_**. She wondered what it referred to; she noticed it was because it turned out that Seto was the second best duelist in the world.

-Have you read this already, Selene? Mr. Kaiba is going to kill that reporter- Mina could hear Sylvia say

-Totally. Second best is not what he wants to read. He still believes he's the number one- her co-worker said with a mocking tone of voice

-Indeed, but tell me what decent magazine is going to publish something that's not true?-

-You're right, you're right- they both laughed

"That is it" she thought "My chance to talk to Seto" She immediately got on her feet and asked where was the bathroom to a man that was sitting in front of her.

When she got there, she started digging in her back hoping to find something that she could use in order to look like a reporter. She didn't find much though, except for her old sun glasses, a red silk scarf and a pair of earrings.

-This should work- she muttered to herself

After a couple of minutes she got out wearing her "costume", hoping that the receptionist actually bought it. She was using the scarf over her head, and the sunglasses certainly gave her a fancy look.

-Hi- Mina greeted Sylvia, again– I'm Saiko Tanaka. I'm from…- oh, oh. She hadn't really thought about a name for the magazine she was supposed to work for. Then she spotted one not so far the woman's desk –GQ magazine.

-GQ!- She exclaimed with her eyes wide open –For real?

-Yes- Mina was confused by her reaction. What had she just said?

-Oh this is big. May I help you with something?

-Yes, you may. I was wondering if you could get me an interview with Mr. Kaiba-

-Absolutely. Wait there, please. He'll see you in a minute-

Mina was really astonished. What the heck was GQ that it got her the interview in less than a second? And the best thing was that the receptionist didn't even ask for her identification. Well, that was her mistake.

Ten minutes later she was in her way to meet Mr. Kaiba, who wasn't really pleased to receive her. At least that was the idea she got by his yelling through the phone to Sylvia. Soon she was in front of two luxurious wood doors with golden handles, waiting to be opened by her. She was nervous, really nervous. Not only because she could be discovered in any moment and get kicked out of the building, but because she wasn't ready for that moment. What would she tell him? That was her only chance and she couldn't waste it. So she turned the door knob with doubt and let herself in. Seto wasn't alone. He was with the raven boy from downstairs. He was indeed Mokuba, his cousin's son, they both were. She felt so excited that for a moment she thought her heart would jump out of her chest.

Kaiba noticed her presence and interrupted the conversation he was having with his little brother.

-Don't you know how to knock? You just interrupted something- Kaiba said with annoyance to Mina

-Don't listen to him! You just saved me from his lecture! - The raven kid added while sniggering

- Seto- she simply mumbled. He in fact was the reflection of Yukio. They were so alike that for a second she felt like crying, but she contained herself. Since that instant everything she said was crucial. What she would tell him now? She hadn't prepared anything.

-Hello? Are you deaf?- the CEO claimed with cleared harsh in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for stupid reporters –Do you have any ID that assures me you are from GQ?

Mina didn't feel like fooling him. She thought that the truth was the only thing she could tell him.

- I'm sorry, I'm not from GQ. I lied to the woman downstairs. I really needed to talk to you, Seto- that's the only thing Mina found to say. Now the brunette was looking at her with his cold blue eyes.

-I'm going to fire that moron! You must be one of those psycho obsessed with me-

-No, it's not that-

-Why did you do that then? What do you want? - Kaiba questioned her with his characteristic overconfident attitude. She could tell he was waiting for an explanation. Explanation she wasn't sure she had.

- Well… I…-

Mina had no clue

-What is it! You must have a reason for making me lose my time-

Kaiba was getting impatient, as always

-I… I- still no clue

-I'm going to call security- the brunette threatened after no getting any response from the woman

-No wait! I wanted to show you this- Giving him the old photograph. She had panicked and couldn't find other excuse than that, though she wasn't certain it was a good idea.

Kaiba's eyes opened like plates when he spotted himself and his brother on the picture. Then he looked at the date in the corner. He couldn't believe it. It was the Christmas before his father's death.

-Where did you get this? Who are you!- Kaiba yelled at Mina

- I'm a cousin of your father-

- What do you want with this! Money! Wasn't enough everything you took! I have no relatives! None! Now get out of here!- The blue-eyed ordered completely angered after what he had heard from Mina. Who was she that dared to go to him like nothing had happened? Had she thought that he would receive her with arms wide open? If she had, she was terribly mistaken.

-If you let me explain, you'll understand- Mina begged. She wasn't giving up that easy

-There's nothing I need to understand! Just GET OUT!- The young CEO had shouted so loud that it wouldn't be a surprise that the whole building had heard him

Mina didn't say a word. His reaction didn't surprise her at all. She identified herself with his anger; she felt the same when they told her they were sent to the orphanage. Nevertheless he wasn't going to listen to her in the moment. He needed to cool down

- I'm staying at this hotel…. And there's something I thought you guys would like to have- Mina left some old envelopes over the desk with the hotel's card. She walked away and before exiting the room she turned around to give them a look–You look exactly like your father Seto- and she left

Kaiba was mixed in confusion. He couldn't think clearly. What had just happened? She couldn't believe that woman. How dared she? After what they had done to them, how could she be so cynic and appeared like a lovely relative? Mokuba didn't understand what had happened? Why did his brother yell to that woman? What had she given to him? He looked at his brother but the only thing he saw was anger in his deep blue eyes…


	3. Miss them too

It was about 2 o'clock of the afternoon, school was almost over and the kids of the class 402 were eager to go home. The teacher had excused herself with the children and had gone to the bathroom to take care of some feminine issues, and of course they found the perfect occasion to play a little and have a well deserved recess.

A group or girls were chatting around another that was holding a magazine, yelling every time they spotted a hot guy. Well, at eleven girls were pretty much interested in boys, and so they were, but not that much; they rather play soccer with an empty can of soda, or have a duel of monsters, and that was exactly what the whole 12 boys that were in the class were doing. Six were totally concentrated in the can-like ball game, while the other six were setting the arena using their chairs and desks. Girls weren't really paying attention, except for one that was annoying a raven kid that was about to duel.

-Oh come on, Mokuba! Lend me your deck, please- the girl asked the boy using her best puppy eyes she knew she had.

-I can't, I'm gonna use it-

-Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase- she begged again

- Tell me Rika, how am I supposed to duel without my deck, uh?-

- You can borrow mine- she said innocently

-Right. If yours was any good, you wouldn't be asking for mine-

The girl just giggled and said nothing more. It wasn't that her deck sucked, she was looking for an excuse to talk to him. Yeah, she had a little crush on him, nothing obsessive, or maybe a bit. If taking pictures of him while he didn't notice was obsessive well then she was.

By the time the teacher arrived, the room was a total mess, kids screaming, punching, kicking, not mentioning having holograms everywhere.

-What have I told you guys about bringing your duel disks to school? - The teacher scolded and immediately everyone took their seats. Actually, they went to get their respective desk and chair so they could do so.

After a couple of minutes the class was in complete silence. Mss. Hagurashi, that was the teacher's name, had a dorky grin on her face. They wondered what was she up to.

-Ok, class, anyone has an idea what are we celebrating on Sunday?-

A blonde girl raised her hand.

-My birthday- she claimed cheerfully

-Oh that's right! - Mss Hagurashi nodded pretending she already knew –But that's not the answer I was looking for. Anyone else?-

A brunette boy raised his hand this time

-Mother's day!-

-Exactly! That's why right now we are going to make a nice card that we are going to give our mom's tomorrow at the special event we are having in the auditorium-

Almost all were cheering and applauding, not because they had to make cards, but because of what it implied: wars of glitter, glued paper and paper balls. Still it wasn't an enthusiastic idea for Mokuba. Yeah, there were kids who didn't have a mother either but at least they had a sister, an aunt or a grandma they could consider as such. He didn't have any of those. Nor sister, nor aunt, nor cousin, nor grandma. That reminded him of the strange situation in her brother's office two days ago. He had refused to explain anything, saying it was nothing to care about. If only there were a brother's day, then he would gladly make all the cards the teacher wanted. He began picturing himself drawing the most amazing Blue Eyes White Dragon and the face of his big brother when he saw it.

"He would love it" he thought. He was so absorbed in his daydreaming that he didn't notice when Mss Higurashi had left on his desk a piece of pink cardboard, a couple of markers and a tiny set of glitter. He looked at the card-making materials with doubt. How could his teacher be so clueless and not remember his mother had passed away, 'cause it's not like she didn't know, it was part of her job to know to avoid awkward situations like those. If he had wanted to he could have said something to her and make her feel really guilty for forgetting, but he decided not to. He would make it, even when he didn't have anyone to give it to, he did feel like drawing and pasting papers anyway.

After about ten minutes Mss Higurashi had ordered the children to start working, she spotted Mokuba who was coloring a drawing he had made, and instantaneously remember it.

"Oh crap" she muttered, and approached quickly to his desk.

-Mokuba, I'm sorry, I don't know how I could forget. You don't have to do this- the teacher apologized with profound guilt in her voice

-It's ok. I want to-

-Are you sure?-

The boy just nodded, and kept with what he was doing. Who was he kidding? He didn't want to make a stupid card. He wanted to cry. He couldn't help thinking how hard it must have been for his brother too. Having a mother one day, then not having it the next day. And it was his fault, at least that's how he felt.

"If I wasn't born, you would still have a mom, Seto" he thought

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire school day had been as dull as watching the mutt duel. Probably it was because he had to listen to him talking about **_"His glorious days"_** and how he almost beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom; while pathetic others even had to threaten to kill themselves in order to win stars he got easily.

"Asshole" Kaiba thought when he remembered the mutt's words "Pathetic others, that mutt." He growled in his mind. He wasn't pathetic. He did what he needed to do to get to his brother, Mokuba. Besides, he wouldn't have lost in Pegasus hadn't been cheating. He could kick anyone's ass when he wanted to; there was no one like Seto Kaiba, great CEO of Kaiba Corp.

The day at Kaiba Corp hadn't been a delight either, well just a little bit. Firing people was always fun. After that woman, that claimed to be his relative, was let in so easily by his incompetent receptionist, he had decided to replace some of his employees. And because he didn't trust the Human Resource department, he had decided to make the job interviews himself, and that wasn't fun at all. Hell, he was tired. He would take a quick bath, a bite of whatever the maid had cooked and highway to work, again. What could he say? He didn't trust his employees anymore, not after the whole Big Five situation, or any situation. They had let him down always.

He just hoped that by the time he got home Mokuba had done all his homeworks and studied for all his exams. He couldn't allow himself to be his Math, English and Language teacher if he wanted to finish the work he's got left to do before tomorrow. That's why he paid for Mokuba's private tutor. He didn't have the time to be the helping big brother, or the one he could play videogames with. He just couldn't, at least while he had to be Kaiba's Corp CEO and a full time Domino High student.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba was really focused in trying to kill a bunch of zombies and not getting himself killed by Nemesis, when unexpectedly the whole electric power of his bedroom went off

-Damn! Seto!- he complained.

He knew it wasn't an electric failure. It just was bed time. His smart big brother had invented a system that would cut the whole electric power of his bedroom when it was 10 PM.

-Seto! I was about to kill Nemesis!- the raven boy rumbled standing in front of his big brother's desk.

-That's what you say every night- he responded without taking the sight from his laptop

-I'm not going to school tomorrow, anyway-

-Tomorrow is Friday, you've got class, so go to bed-

-There's no reason for me to be there- he said with sort of sadness in his voice

-Why is that?- Still no looking

-'Cause I've got no one to give this-

Mokuba took a folded piece of cardboard from the pocket of the uniform he was still wearing (Yes, he can be really untidy) and left it on Seto's desk. But by the time Kaiba decided to finally pay him a bit of attention, he was already gone. He stared at the pink cardboard next to his laptop, wondering what it could be. So he took it and without delay realized what his little brother had meant.

"Screw it" Kaiba muttered. Work could wait

He went to Mokuba's bedroom and found the door closed. He knocked.

-I'm sleeping. Go away!- His little brother demanded

-Open up, Mokuba. You know I can get the keys from the maid-

After a couple of seconds, Mokuba opened the door. The entire room was in the shadows. Kaiba entered a code and soon the lights and the TV went on, though he turned this last object off. He was staring at his little brother that was lying on his bed, trying to figure out what to say.

-You can stay home tomorrow-

"Dumbass! That's the only thing you can say to your brother" he snapped himself mentally. Oh no, he was crying. Had he made him cry?

-Mokuba…-

-I'm sorry Seto. I'm sorry- the boy said between sobs, embracing tight his big brother

-Sorry for what Moki?- He was holding his brother really tight too.

-I'm sorry for taking mother away from you-

It wasn't the first time he heard his little brother say those words. He knew he felt guilty for their mother's death but he had explained him a zillion of times he didn't blame him at all.

-Moki it's not your fault…- Now he was staring at him with his deep blue eyes, as he held his shoulders.

-Yes it is Seto. She died giving birth to me! How isn't that my fault!-

-Listen to me very well Mokuba. There hasn't been a second in my life that I have wished you had never been born. I don't think I could have made it through without you. You kept me going every time I was ready to give up. And if it wasn't for you getting me out from the office I think I would have gone insane a long time ago. - They both chuckled and shared a sights- …There are things that happen that we can't explain, and we look for someone to blame so we can feel better, but that doesn't solve anything…You weren't responsible for her death, Moki. Things just…went wrong

Mokuba cleaned the tears from his face and embraced his big brother one more time. He wanted to believe his words; he wanted to believe it wasn't his fault, that things just went wrong. He wanted to have a mother. He wanted Seto to have a mother. He wanted their father to be alive. What if they were the richest people of Domino But he couldn't help it. If everyone could have heard what he had just told him wouldn't think he was cold-hearted. But they couldn't, so they would probably keep saying it. He knew he wasn't, and that was enough.

-Seto, I miss them-

Kaiba just kissed his little brother's forehead and said nothing else. The gesture surprised no only Mokuba but himself. He didn't use to make such expressions of affection, however this time he felt like. An idiot impulse he couldn't help. He did want to tell him he missed them too, but he was scared it would free the monster it had taken him so much to control.

-It's ok… - Was the only thing he managed to say

Mokuba nodded while cleaning some hidden tears.

-You better get some rest-

-Yes… Good night Seto-

-Good night, Moki-

And his brother left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was odd but it was just now that he felt the tie was suffocating him or it what something else? He wanted to believe it was the tie. He removed the silky piece of clothe, however he still felt like it was hard to breath, like there was something in his throat like… a knot. It was BS, that's what it was. They were stupid emotions that used to bother him from time to time. Then he remembered it. The envelopes that woman had given to him. He was so pissed that day he didn't even bother to take a look, although now he was feeling curious. He went to his desk, and sat on the chair that was in front of it, staring at the desk's drawers for almost a minute. After a short debate in his mind, he decided to get the envelopes he had left in one of the wooden boxes. There were a bunch, around thirty or more, the paper was really old, and all of them were directed to Mina Tanaka. All of them sent by Yukio Obayashi…

-Obayashi- Kaiba whispered to himself

It used to be his last name. It used to be his brother's last name. Somehow now it seemed like something strange. In the orphanage last names weren't important, didn't matter at all. Why would they when sooner or later they would be replaced, as was his. He wasn't longer an Obayashi; he was a Kaiba now, whatever that meant... Yukio Obayashi was indeed his father's name; it was something he had managed to keep hidden in his memory like a precious treasure of the happy times of his past… But were those letters real, or it was just a scamp of that woman to get money from him?

With a shaky hand he opened the first envelope. He noticed it was written about almost nineteen years ago. And so he started reading… Who seemed to be his dad was telling this Mina woman about his pregnant wife and how happy and eager he felt about his first son whom they have decided to name Seto… Nevertheless, this first letter wasn't proof enough of authenticity to the young brunette. Anyone could have written that. He dug in the bunch of old papers, looking for a relatively more recent one. He picked one that dated few days later of the picture that that woman had given him was took. His eyes scanned quickly the words, seeking for something that proved those were real… And there it was… The song… Suddenly the knot of his throat seemed to have grown…

-Control yourself, damn it! - He scolded himself.

Nonetheless, control didn't seem possible. He wasn't feeling like Seto Kaiba… His mind had traveled ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen years ago… He was just a little kid, sitting in front of a big black piano… A young man sitting next to him, playing the most beautiful song he had even heard… He was teaching the little kid the song...

-Angelus- Seto muttered

And Seto knew he needed to read more…


End file.
